


ART: ala!porn for SMPC, J2 (NC-17)

by kjanddean



Series: ala!Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fingerfucking, M/M, NSFW Art, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art was inspired by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/"><b>ashtraythief</b></a>'s batwing!verse (<a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/5369.html">Let Me Tuck You Under My Wing</a>) (part of batwing!verse)</p><p>Jensen has bat!wings. There is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: ala!porn for SMPC, J2 (NC-17)

So, this is art for my very first SMPC post. (if you don't know yet what SMPC is, you really-really NEED to click on the banner below:) )

[ ](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/10896/10896_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/10740/10740_original.jpg)

also available on LJ, [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/5560.html)


End file.
